


From Me to You

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Experiments, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Romance, Surprises, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When Martha unknowingly discovers the secret about another Time Lord locked up inside a hospital for experiments, she does not expect for the shocking news to actually be true...





	1. What the Future Holds

**From Me to You**

 

**1\. What the Future Holds  
**

* * *

 

Martha Jones has returned from a visit to her family – somebody's birthday, was it? - deeply flustered.

The Doctor eyed her worriedly, seeing her grimace never completely fading off her face. It was unusual for Martha to broadcast her unease so openly. “Is everything all right? Has someone hurt you?”

“Oh, no. Try living in a dysfunctional family like mine and see just how easy it becomes to ignore trivial things,” Martha rolled her eyes at him. “That's not it.”

“Have _I_ done something wrong? It's possible I have done whatever it is by accident-”

She exhaled. “Don't be silly. It sounds like it's something _important_ , Doctor.”

Martha Jones was getting more and more irritated by the second. If anything, she did not enjoy the not-entirely-unlikely possibilities the _news_ has presented her with. “It depends on how you look at it.” For the dark-skinned companion, it seemed like her, _their_ world was ending.

“Calm down. Let's talk about whatever is bothering you so much as slowly as is comfortable to you, yes?”

 _Slow_ was not what her mind insisted upon.

“I- I might have found-”

“What?” _A treasure? A boyfriend? A new life?  
_

Martha inhaled. There it was, she only needed to say it!

“You might not be the only Time Lord, after all, Doctor,” she uttered the words heavily. Her mind was racing ahead of her tongue.

“Martha,” he placed his hand on her shoulder soothingly, successfully masking the traces of the effect the loss of his people has had and was always going to have on him.

“I _am_ the only one. The last one.”

The Doctor wondered about what might have placed such silly imaginings inside her perfectly reasonable mind.

“What has planted such irrational thoughts inside your head? Was it a film? A book? Has someone suggested this insane idea to you?”

The companion needed rest, he understood. Visiting families, especially one as messed up as hers, could have had such an effect.

“I think what you need is to lie down,” he smiled at her with concern. “Just give it a couple of hours, and you're as good as new!”

Martha shook her head wildly. “You don't understand! I might have got hold of some classified Torchwood information!”

“And?” The Doctor could not help it but allow a sparkle of interest reach his curious Time Lord mind.

Torchwood was synonymous to _evil_ in his head. If there was a chance to finally bring the organisation down, the Doctor could not say he was extremely against it. After all, it has cost him his love, his Rose, now gone forever.

The Gallifreyan exhaled, composing himself the best he could. It was not the dark-skinned girl's fault she was still, only occasionally, believing in the impossible. It took _Rose_ no time to believe in the things considered impossible. Usually, she was the one changing his mind.

“Listen to me, Doctor! I think they are keeping someone of your kind in one of the less known hospitals! I think you should absolutely check it out!”

He averted his eyes at her persistence. “No, Martha. You must be smarter than that! Surely, you don't expect me to believe _that._ I am the only one left, and you know it.”

“They might have closed the entire hospital down,” she was persistent. “ _Only_ to perform some experiments on the- yeah. We _can't_ allow it, can we?”

The Doctor nodded, thoughtful. “I guess you're right. Every species deserves the right to exist and not be experimented on! Especially since your words imply that they are indeed keeping it as a test subject!”

She grinned at him, her discomfort disappearing together with his honest excitement.

“Well, as a matter of fact, it's a _she_ , and she's said to be pulling up quite a fight whenever they try to touch her! I haven't had much time to read or understand the documents in their entirety, considering they're encoded somehow, but-”

She handed him the documents, seemingly only a couple of days old.

The Doctor's face has lost all colour. Seemingly, he understood more about this than she did.

“Are these – are these copies?”

Martha eyed him curiously.

“Who do you take me for? These _are_ copies. I wouldn't risk-”

The alien's face fell. “I see...”

She grinned at him the next second. “Seriously, Doctor? Giving up without a fight?” Another set of identical documents has appeared in her hands approximately fifteen and a half seconds later.

“Now these, these are the originals. I am not entirely useless in printing things down,” she winked at his stunned face. It appeared he could decipher the writing without a second glance.

“That's not Torchwood. That's UNIT," he shuddered. The Doctor's experience with UNIT was hardly ravishing.

“Do you think you could take me there?” The Time Lord sounded almost uncomfortable.

Martha was looking at the quickly changing expression on his face with a honest surprise. The news has certainly, finally brought _some_ reaction into him.

“I'm sorry?” Her pretended indifference has only made the Doctor sigh heavily at her.

“Well, I thought you could get me there, with you being familiar with the place where the girl is being kept and-”

“What about the TARDIS?” Martha shrugged, ready to follow his questionable choices all the same.

“Let's not spoil the surprise!” The familiar excitement in his behaviour was always a welcome change.

“What do you mean?” She asked anyway. “I mean, are there many people who know about your ship?”

“ _She_ does.”

Some of the secrets the Doctor has been keeping from everyone were likely to be revealed very soon, the girl was sure.

His thoughtful look has told Martha she'd rather not try to get any sensitive information out of him before the time was right. “All right, let's get a taxi,” she smiled at him.

The Doctor eyed her as if she were mad. “Never, never offer me a ride in a taxi!”

The girl did not understand his sudden change of behaviour, no matter how frequent such occasions might have been in general with him. “Why?”

“Because it can only mean something is going to get pear-shaped,” he replied darkly, remembering some unpleasant occasions related to it. “Can't _you_ take me there?”

“I _can't_. Sorry. Since you're against taxis, suppose the TARDIS will have to do, after all!”

The Gallifreyan sighed, but did not push his luck. It was true, his ship was the quickest and safest means to travel wherever.

“No matter. You are still the best, Martha Jones!” She nodded at him, her mind suddenly filled with the most unlikely expectations. Little did she know that was the last time she was going to be called the best, at least by the Time Lord.

“Are you sure you know where they are keeping the- the _subject_?” The Doctor's voice trembled when he said that. Luckily, it seemed Martha did not notice.

Typing the approximate coordinates of the building, the Time Lord was more than a little uncertain. The old girl could get moody and take them somewhere _else_. Once the ship has materialised, his doubts have only increased.

Martha smiled at the alien assuringly once they have stepped out of the ship..

He gaped. This looked like any other hospital would. That was quite a surprise for him. “Is this the-”

“Yes. Calm down. I am a student of medicine. Trust me, this place is _legendary_ among students. They keep telling us all sorts of creepy stories about the hospital. Well, about every hospital, actually!” The girl hurried to assure him, seeing the fearful expectation in his eyes.

The Doctor entered the place, somewhat uneasy, holding Martha by the hand. She giggled at him good-naturedly. “People in hospitals, they aren't dangerous. Sure, considering this is a Torchwood branch and they use this place to keep some of the aliens secured-”

“Shut up,” he hissed at her, as they have reached the ward number 322, one the companion remembered was ascribed to the- _woman_ , she supposed. “We're getting her out of here.”

“You don't even know her,” Martha reminded him quietly. “Maybe it's all a lie. Or maybe she's someone technically engineered to resemble-”

“Wait here,” the Doctor ordered, annoyed, yet knowing she did not plan to listen to his request.

“Look, Martha. I'm going to need a few seconds, perhaps minutes, considering the state she's in, but I'm getting my Rose back and I'm getting her back right now.”

Martha Jones wasn't surprised.

* * *

 

Neither was she surprised about the sight waiting for them there. A couple of doctors, or were they scientists, were looking at the figure on the bed curiously.

“She's exhausted, poor thing. Are you certain we don't need to make use of her current state and finally examine her properly?”

“Ahem,” the Doctor cleared his throat. “No such things are necessary, I'm afraid. We're here to take her.”

“Oh, no. Not again. Is this wild specimen worthy of your attention?”

The other man stopped him, focusing his attention on the Doctor. “Who are you? Who has sent you? As far as I remember, nobody else was to arrive today!”

He flashed his psychic paper in front of them.

“Oh. Yes. UNIT. They have claimed this discovery as theirs, but I didn't think you would be here to collect her so soon!”

“Time's pressing. Give Jack Harkness my kind regards,” the Doctor winked at them, knowing he was risking everything by mentioning a figure possibly not even familiar to them. Timelines could get awfully twisted, particularly having one as impossible as Jack in mind.

“Yes. You two could wait for him, he should be here in a couple of hours.”

The Doctor shook his head. “As I said, time's pressing. Once the man arrives, tell him the Doctor has taken back what was his. He will understand. And disconnect her from all of this outdated technology, for God's sake!”

He must have given them his Oncoming Storm glare, Martha guessed, because it was all done in seconds.

“Take her and _leave_. Just be prepared for her violent behaviour once the creature wakes. No soothing injections seem to be working on her for long.”

“They shouldn't,” the Doctor muttered to himself, taking the girl from them tenderly.

“If she kicks or bites, don't say we didn't warn you!”

“She's safe with us,” the Time Lord assured the two men, ones seemingly too shocked to fully grasp the importance of what has just happened.

Martha Jones did not speak, only sparing an occasional glance the girl's way.

Only once she was safely placed aboard the TARDIS, apparently asleep, did she dare to speak.

“These things surely don't happen often,” the girl managed.

“Trust me, for us, they do,” the Doctor muttered, able to discern two hearts beating inside Rose's chest without even touching her.

“You have never told me she was a Time Lord!” Martha eyed him with disillusion. Surely, he could have shared something _this_ important with her!

“Time Lady,” he corrected, his eyes shining. “Besides, she was human the last time I saw her,” the Doctor sighed heavily, never taking his incredulous admiring gaze off the girl.

 


	2. Speak to Me

**Previously...**

“ _You have never told me she was a Time Lord!” Martha eyed him with disillusion. Surely, he could have shared something this_ _important with her!_

“ _Time Lady,” he corrected, his eyes shining. “Besides, she was human the last time I saw her,” the Doctor sighed heavily, never taking his incredulous admiring gaze off the girl._

* * *

**From Me to You**

**2\. Speak to Me**

“I don't understand,” Martha blinked in confusion. “How can she be human and then-”

“You should ask her yourself,” the Doctor smiled, seeing Rose slowly getting out of her slumber.

“Wha- No, she's _your_ girlfriend. I refuse to intercept. ”

A smug grin has appeared on his face. _Girlfriend_.. If only!

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Just saying. _You_ wanted to know, so-”

Rose gasped, blinking the remainder of her sleep away.

“Shhh now. Everything's under control,” the Doctor hurried to assure her. “You're safe.”

She exhaled. “What is happening here?!” The familiar welcoming surroundings were perfectly recognisable, and yet.. The girl was not ready to take everything for granted – not after Torchwood, UNIT or whichever happened.

Rose was watching the Time Lord patiently.

“As a Time Lady, you belong here with me. I wouldn't allow anyone hurt you, you hear, Rose?”

“You know, then,” she sighed. “Has this been the only reason why-”

“You were back in our original universe! Trust me, much less is needed for me to-”

“Hello, Rose... I'm Martha. Martha Jones.” All the companion wished for was to leave the room. Their burning eyes were almost frightening her.

The fair girl nodded at her.

The Doctor eyed Martha pleadingly. “Could Rose and I have some time alone?”

She sighed in relief. God existed, after all. “Sure. Call me, if you two need anything.” She was gone in a moment.

* * *

 

Rose sighed heavily at the Time Lord. “Do you know how much strength it takes not to allow Bad Wolf overtake me and be done with the dreadful lot in seconds?”

The sincere horror in his eyes has made her smile tensely at him. There was no need to terrify the Doctor further. “I mean, it _used to_.”

“I can imagine,” the Time Lord muttered.

“You can't,” she objected. “Being _an object_ , someone always needed for some bloody scientists, or doctors, as they keep calling themselves, to examine and make discoveries they cannot comprehend-”

“I'm so sorry, Rose! I promise you no-one would ever lay a hand on you without your consent!”

She giggled. “They never did, not without enforcing some dreadful mind-numbing drugs on me. Do you know, Doctor...” Rose sighed heavily. “This travelling between Torchwood and UNIT, these unsuccessful experiments they kept performing on me-” _Believed to be performing on me._

“You don't have to talk about it, if it makes you uncomfortable, love,” the Gallifreyan was ready to give her everything, just like he had been since-

Rose inhaled. “Be careful about the words you use. I might one day start believing in them.”

The Doctor eyed her curiously, suddenly willing to try telepathic communication with the girl more than anything. _What else would you like me to be careful with, Rose?_

This has had an unexpected effect on her. Rose's body began to tremble and her eyes have filled with tears in less than a moment. _Don't use anything of such intimate nature on me until you are absolutely sure, Doctor. Please._

He backed away, his eyes wide. “Has someone hurt you? In Torchwood? UNIT?”

“ _I_ have been aiming to hurt them. If they _had_ tried to hurt me in any way, I'm sure they had received such a blow they are not going to try it on anyone ever again.”

The Doctor grinned at his brave companion. “How come? It can't be they were afraid of you, not at the first glance, anyway?”

“At the second, perhaps. Before you ask, I swear Bad Wolf was the very last means of frightening them off, Doctor. I've had Jack on my side – who would want to risk offending the man who can't die by killing his dear friend?” She has spilt the words evenly and emotionlessly.

“Besides, you should have told me I was the one to blame for-” Jack. Had it been someone else, she believed to not have been able to let go of the guilt, not ever.

“I was too afraid to even risk reminding you of the dreadful, _dreadful_ day, love!” The Doctor watched her with careful excitement.

“ _Love_ again? I don't know if you realise the way your using this simple affectionate word makes me feel. But it _does_. Stop it.”

“Or?” Of course it must have some effect on her. He believed to have known the fair-haired girl better than she might have thought he did. However, the Doctor knew some things might always end up being nothing but hopeful assumptions.

Rose smiled at him searchingly, her look challenging. She was well past playing games. _If you love me, prove it._

“Is finishing... Is finishing the sentence I have never- would it help?”

She inhaled. “Yes. If you feel like you need to tell me, go ahead.”

He smirked at her. “I'm afraid I would need you on your feet for this, _love_.”

Rose giggled, suddenly feeling all giddy. Of course, she should have expected this incredible sensation to overtake her anew. She knew it. “Yes, I suppose you'd need that-”

The Time Lord was watching the relatively newly born Time Lady with admiration. _Come here_ , he invited her softly. Expecting to have known the nature of his upcoming words, Rose said nothing about shamelessly employing telepathic communication this time.

_Do you know, Rose Marion Tyler, that a single lovers' kiss is going to bind us together in ways no human could ever imagine?_

_Do you know, Time Lord, that some words need to be said before the said kiss even takes place?_

The Doctor grinned at her, clearing his throat. “Is it okay if you tell me what exactly has happened to you to make you the Time Lady I now see before my eyes?”

“Killing the mood is your thing, isn't it?” Rose shrugged at him with a sigh. “But it's all right, you deserve to know.”

So, she began.

* * *

 

“Being the newly discovered daughter of the Tylers, I could have had anything I pleased. Grew tired of that nonsense in a couple of days. Started working at Torchwood. It's funny how Jack Harkness seems to be the same everywhere,' Rose smiled dreamily.

“That's because he's immortal and is likely the only one dimension-traveller that goes by the name,” the Time Lord muttered.

“Maybe,” she agreed. “Anyhow. My unwished-for sudden fame and wealth might have bothered quite a lot of people. It was only a matter of days until I might have fallen victim to – how do they call it – collateral damage. Not one potential body-guard wished to risk his life for someone who, having appeared among them so unexpectedly, could easily disappear just as suddenly.”

“Jack has taken up the job of protecting me. Who else could? Yet, it was not safe enough. My work at the wretched place might have protected me somehow, but it seemed that disappearing off the soil of Pete's World has eventually become the single reasonable choice if I wanted to live.”

“Then, almost at once after the decision was made, I have _died_.”

The Doctor stared at her in dread. “No. You, you...”

“No,” she smiled at him assuringly. “Not like that. However, to top it all off, maybe because of the constant stress and fatigue, maybe because of my mind returning to you more often than not, or maybe-”

“You don't know the reason why,” the Doctor sighed.

“Should it matter to me at this point?”

“Yes! How have they even found our about you?”

“UNIT has every single detail about you written down, you know that. Surely, it can't have taken them much time to connect the dots?”

“But how? Weren't you supposed to disappear?”

“I have, but no matter the universe, they still know _you_. Sometimes, intergalactic fame is just a pain in the-”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “If you have travelled across galaxies, you must have obtained some sort of immunity, isn't it so?”

“Shut up. You know nothing. I have been in excruciating pain for _days_! If this is how regeneration works, I am not certain I could-” She exhaled. “Only when your clever ship has detected my presence in this world did it stop! Then, the UNIT folks found me. Thanks, by the way.”

“Wh-”

“Thanks for finding me.”

“Thank Martha.”

Rose nodded at him thoughtfully. “Later. Weren't you about to finish something?”

The Doctor had forgotten just how good Rose was at teasing him. If she thought she could outdo him...“Not until you assure me I am not the only one head over heels in lov- yeah,” he averted his eyes, almost ashamed. It was so unlike him she has almost begun to giggle. “You tell me first.”

The Time Lady grinned at him excitedly instead. “You already have, it appears.”

“W-” _Rassilon._ He gulped. “Maybe we should-”

“You already know how I feel about you,” she eyed him wryly. “I am not talking about any of the dreadful things which might have happened to me during-”

 _Could you at least assure me, honestly, that no-one has ever done any harm impossible to fix to you, Rose?_ His uncertainty was almost physically hurting her.

_Other than my one heart becoming two? Other than you wasting your time on trivialities rather than explaining to me what the hell I am supposed to be doing now?! How I am going to survive this life with a Time Lord so uneasy it's almost-_

She rolled her eyes at him instead. It was the Doctor's turn to take their future in his hands, because turning back was impossible.

 


	3. Preparations

**Previously...**

Could you at least assure me, honestly, that no-one has ever done any harm impossible to fix to you, Rose? _His uncertainty was almost physically hurting her._

Other than my one heart becoming two? Other than you wasting your time on trivialities rather than explaining to me what the hell I am supposed to be doing now?! How I am going to survive this life with a Time Lord so uneasy it's almost- _She rolled her eyes at him instead. It was the Doctor's turn to take their future in his hands, because turning back was impossible._

* * *

 

 

**From Me to You**

**3\. Preparations  
**

 

“Don't you trust me?” The Doctor spoke quietly.

“What choice do I have?” Rose answered dryly, her smile tense.

The Time Lord blinked at her. “Why do you keep making me feel as if I'd done something to you, “Rose? What is it you want me to do?”

She smiled at him, her tongue-touched smile completely honest. “I can't be mad at you. You have done nothing wrong, Doctor.”

The Gallifreyan wasn't convinced. _I am ready to do whatever to prove my- love to you,_ he has forced the unusual word out with an unlikely effort.

She nodded at him, grinning. _You don't need to say anything, not if it makes you so uncomfortable._

The Doctor nodded, almost ashamed. _I want to talk about these things to you, Rose. I really do. I just... can't, focus on something so... intimate right now, yeah?_

Rode inhaled, smiling at him joyfully. “Take all the time you need,” she spoke encouragingly.

This has been what she has been dreaming about and picturing inside her mind. . Her dream, likely their dream coming true... Surely, not everything has happened as imagined. But has it ever?

The Doctor was watching her with a sincere admiration on his face. Rose has been just as he remembered her, always so happy and optimistic... Or at least she was extremely successful in keeping her joyful _façade on. Which, he imagined, could very well have been the case._

“Rose?” He addressed her quietly, his voice tender.

“Yes?”

“You don't need to hide anything from me,” he reminded her softly.

She grinned at him. “All I want is to have you by my side at all times. Could you grant me that?”

He gasped at her, immediately worried. “Are you in some kind of trouble I'm not aware of, Rose?”

“Nothing but the usual,” the girl shrugged at him, her look quizzical.

Rose's apparent indifference was not helping.

__What is it?_ _

“I am afraid my Bad Wolf side is going to enter our lives uninvited,” she spoke matter-of-factly. “I don't know how to control her,” Rose admitted. “I can somewhat call her to me to frighten all those unpleasant people off, but-”

That was what the Doctor has been afraid of. Seeing his Rose frightened... Frightened of something he himself was not extremely keen of seeing ever again.

“I'll be here, everywhere with you, always, love.” That much, he could promise her. She looked at him hopefully.

“Forever, if you'll have me,” the Doctor assured her, glad to see an honest grin flowering on her face immediately.

 _Thanks,_ Rose pulled him into a hug. The gesture has felt so welcome and familiar that she did not want to ever let go of him.Yet somehow, this has only felt as something greatly filtered, with its essence taken away.

For a moment, she thought about it. The Doctor's words about _a single lovers' kiss_ binding them together has hit the girl anew.

This has been as good a moment as any to address it, even if the alien was apparently secretly terrified of what the unfamiliar concept was likely going to grant them both.

Yet, at the very last moment, Rose has changed her mind. Maybe suggesting something like this for him has been an insanity all along!

_Rose?_

He has brought her out of her thoughts, unable to stop imagining some of her memories from Pete's World were still haunting her. _Is everything all right?_

She sighed at him lightly. _I suppose so, why?_

“Your face is contorted in thought. I thought that maybe something was bothering you,” he spoke carefully. “Could I help?”

Rose bit her lip. _Naah, It's just me being strangely impatient about something,_ she explained.

The Time Lord has looked at her curiously. Somehow, he has had to admit to himself he was feeling hurt having him by her side was not the only thing on Rose's mind.

 _Would you like to share it with me?_ He has managed to belittle his visible interest to a minimum.

She giggled at him, uncomfortable. _I don't think- I wouldn't dare to-_

The alien's interest was seriously piqued now. “Whatever it is, you might want to share it! Who knows, maybe I could do something about it?”

Rose was surprised about his eagerness and excitement, but that much could be expected from the Doctor she knew.

She exhaled, blushing. You know, Doctor, I have been hoping for a reunion kiss for ever since Martha has left us.”

He eyed her quizzically, the soft smile on his lips making Rose sigh in relief. At least, he hasn't backed away from her after such an admission.

 _My Rose, as impatient as ever._ Strangely, he seemed incredulous and excited. So many positive things at once simply did _not_ happen for him!

He cleared his throat. “I'm sure a kiss could be arranged.” he teased her kindly.

 _You don't understand, do you?_ She was so used to him planting kisses at the top of her head and somethimes an occasional peck on the cheek that expecting for something more has felt like a sacrilege of their friendship.

The Doctor has almost forgotten to breathe. Rose can't have known what she was suggesting!

At the very same time, he could read determination on her face. Much too soon, perhaps. But who was he to deny themselves the happiness, one supposed to have been lost inside the bloody parallel word forever?

He exhaled, barely managing to contain his excitement. “Forming a telepathic bond between us, is this what you mean, Rose? The one supposed to last forever?”

 _Forever it is,_ she nodded. _I have been surprised about what you said about one kiss binding us together, for good. Is this how it works, really?_

“It might,” he breathed into her. “It very well might.”

“But?” She could read doubt in his eyes and she was not having any of that.

 _You'd need to pick a dress for the ceremony,_ he shrugged at her, seeing her eyes lighten up at the prospect. _Then, there's the handfasting... and that's, er... That's about it,_ he finished.

Rose nodded at him, understanding his distress. _So, how about the reunion kiss? Does it go before or after?_

The Doctor marvelled at her eagerness. _Are you absolutely certain you couldn't wait for another fifteen minutes, at least?_

“Nope!”

“This is serious, Rose Marion Tyler,” the Time Lord has hoped his voice sounded at least a tiny bit grave.

She shrugged at him instead. “I'll go find myself a dress first, if that's okay?”

The alien was not certain if Rose was going to have a choice in that particular matter, the old girl set-up to how everything in the upcoming bonding was supposed to work out.


	4. Assistance

**Previously...**

_“This is serious, Rose Marion Tyler,” the Time Lord has hoped his voice sounded at least a tiny bit grave._

_She shrugged at him instead. “I'll go find myself a dress first, if that's okay?”_

_The alien was not certain if Rose was going to have a choice in that particular matter, the old girl set-up to how everything in the upcoming bonding was supposed to work out._

* * *

 

 

**From Me to You**

**4\. Assistance**

 

“If she allows you to make a pick, that is,” the Doctor beamed at her teasingly.

 _I’m sorry?_ Rose addressed both the Doctor and the old girl.

“You shouldn’t be upset, love,” the Time Lord spoke seriously. “In fact, I’m sure she would give you a pink dress to get married in, if only to see you happy!”

Rose nodded. The friendship between her and the Doctor’s sentient vessel has always felt natural to her. It was only natural the Doctor has noticed her talking to the old girl occasionally, yet he has never said anything about it.

“Don’t listen to him,” she grinned. “I trust you. If wearing a particular garment during the ceremony is a must, I am giving you complete permission to choose what you think best,” Rose smiled.

“Are you sure?!” The Time Lord feigned terror. “You have just given her permission to choose a dress for you! What if the old girl decides to make you get bonded wearing next to nothing?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “I’m sure she’d pick you something equally shocking to wear, if such a thing was to happen!”

The old girl was amused. Rose and the Doctor belonged together, that much has always been obvious. Having allowed her to have full autonomy in picking the ceremonial garments for them - for Rose was not going to be the only one going through her clever idea - the girl has pretty much opened the door to her bringing the admirable Captain Jack back aboard. If anything, the clever man would know to respect her creative choices. Even if the Doctor was likely not going to be pleased.

The garments given to them have been casual enough, Rose’s dress being bright red in colour, just as it was supposed to be. The Time Lord was looking at the suit provided to him dubiously. “I can understand you think it’s customary for groom to change into something more… official, and I- But what the hell, TARDIS? What is wrong with you? Have you been looking through some fashion magazines recently? _Human_ fashion magazines?”

The TARDIS wanted to show her disapproval and dislike towards her Doctor using such vocabulary, but she didn’t. Bringing Jack Harkness on board should teach them a lesson. Besides, making both the bride and the groom wear red during the bonding ceremony has been… innovative, she believed.

“What the fuck, Doctor!” Jack’s voice has echoed inside the TARDIS, startling everyone but the guilty party. “You can’t simply tear me out of my ordinary life just because you think you want to see me! For fuck’s sake, explain yourself!”

Both the Doctor and Rose were gaping at him, equally stunned.

Martha Jones swore under her breath and joined them. “Whatever’s going on?!”

Jack gulped, seeing confusion on everyone’s faces. “ _You_ tell me!”

Martha shrugged. “Hello. Trust me, I have no idea whatever has just happened here.”

The immortal man sighed. addressing the dark-skinned woman instead, deciding hearing their explanations could wait. “Hello. You might not know me, gorgeous! I’m Jack Harkness, and you are?”

“Stop it this instant!” The Doctor was furious. “This is Martha, but you can’t talk to her unless you explain what is happening! Why are you here? How did you find us?”

Rose was shaking her head, wanting to both pull Jack into a hug and shout at both him and the Doctor. “This was supposed to be a start to something everlasting,” she hissed at the Time Lord. “Yet all we get is a messed-up arrival of a friend not supposed to be here, in the first place?”

“Everyone calm down,” Martha encouraged. “Such things don’t happen often here aboard the TARDIS. I think we should all sit down with a cuppa and discuss the situation.”

“I can think of a single reason for this,” the Doctor grumbled. “Some of the TARDIS circuits must have malfunctioned! If necessary, we might need to stay here for a while, at least until I find what the problem is!”

Rose giggled bitterly. “Just our luck.”

Jack has finally noticed the clothes Rose and the Doctor were wearing. “Rosie! Doc! Congratulations!”

The Time Lord shook his head, glaring at the ceiling. “Not yet. The old girl has decided to break down just before we could.”

“Just before you could?” Martha was curious, not understanding the pitying look Jack has given the Doctor.

“Doesn’t she know?” The Captain exhaled, unpleasantly surprised. “Haven’t you told her?”

“No,” the alien shrugged. “There wasn’t time.”

Jack Harkness rolled his eyes at him, incredulous. “Just like there wasn’t time to tell Rose what you should have, in Norway?”

“Please, don’t do this,” Rose asked him quietly. Reliving these memories is the last thing I feel like doing right now, Jack.”

 _You have told him?_ The Doctor was looking at Rose understandingly. It was likely he would have as well, if only there was a companion he could trust to understand.

 _I… I thought you were gone for good, and Jack has always been the only person inside Torchwood and… and that other… UNIT who understood,_ the girl was afraid the Doctor would be angry, but he has only given her a knowing smile.

_I know, love._

Martha Jones hated not being told of what she believed she has had the right to know. She has been a companion as well, after all!

“I’m sorry? What is the thing... Jack thinks I should know?”

“I’m not sure I am allowed to say,” the Captain rolled his eyes meaningfully at the couple in red.

“I believe that, as a companion, I have a right to know,” Martha spoke gravely, at the same time feeling completely out of place, with this Jack apparently knowing both the Doctor and Rose from before she has even met the Time Lord for the first time.

“As the Doctor is obviously too ashamed to explain the meaning of the unusual clothes they are wearing, I am more than willing to help!” Jack understood he was going to enjoy this much more than could be expected.


End file.
